yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24
God of the Town (カミノマチ, Kaminomachi) is the 24th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Kotoha speaks on her cell phone to Rin about a bear. Ao inquires about their conversation and Kotoha relays Rin’s message of having seen a bear in the town. As the two continue walking they encounter Yuhi and Mariabell. Yuhi asks what they are doing and Kotoha tells them that they are going to Yae to receive some items. Yuhi tells them that they are heading to her place as well and invite them to travel together. At Yae’s church, Yae greets them and give Kotoha and the items for their errand. Yuhi mentions that he would never be able to make such items, to which Yae states she has two hundred years experience so she has had much practice. Yuhi mentions how much the town and world has changed in the past two hundred years, while mentioning the skirts getting short and flipping Kotoha’s skirt. Kotoha and Mariabell start beating down Yuhi, as Ao checks the list of items to deliver and tells Yae they are missing one. Yae tells Ao that she must of left it in her room and she Ao and Kotoha go to retrieve it. Along they way, Ao and Kotoha see Hime outside wearing a large stuffed bear head. Kotoha inquires about the bear head and Hime tells them it that is was rented for the previous years festival but the owners gave it to her since it was too old. Yae enamoured by the bear head, but quickly tries to hide her affection for it by stating Hime is too old to be wearing it so happily. Kotoha then sees a door labeled as Yae’s room and opens the door. Yae attempts to stop Kotoha, but it is too late and they find her room is filled with various plush bear paraphernalia. Yae takes out her sword and begins to threaten Kotoha for entering her room but her attentions is drawn away when Hime offers to give her the bear head, much to her excitement. Back in the main hall of the church, Yae joyfully hugs her new stuffed bear head, while Kotoha and Hime discuss Hime’s patrols. Kotoha mentions the crime rate for their town being low to which Mariabell adds that their town's crime rate and arrest rate are the lowest in in the Kanto region. Hime begins to grin but Kotoha states she does not believe it is due to her patrols. Yuhi remembers that he was asked to notify them of a series of burglaries that have been affecting neighbouring towns. Hime states that she will strengthen her patrol and Yae begins to giggle while rolling on the floor with her bear had. Yae tells Hime that she cannot perform night patrol and that Yae herself ensure that it is difficult for people to commit crime in their town. At night, Yae stands atop the cross of her church, overlooking the town for night patrol and begins to sense something occurring. A group of men wearing ski masks exit a car looking for a house to rob but are stopped by Yae wearing her bear head. The burglars are too bewildered by Yae appearance to act and Yae incapacitates two of the three burglars with her sword from a distance. The last burglars fires a gunshot at Yae’s head destroying a portion of her bear head. The burglar then grabs the bear head off of Yae and kicks it away before tying her up. Yae easily breaks free of her restraints and knock the burglar back. The burglar attempts to shoot Yae but Yae is able to cut the bullet and smash the ground beneath them in a single attack. Yae tells the robber to be relieved that she only struck with the back of her sword. Yae picks up the burglars revolver. loading one bullet into it and points it towards the burglars head before announcing a game of russian roulette. The burglar begins praying for his life, and Yae pulls to trigger which does not fire the bullet. Yae tells the burglar the are lucky because they are looking at a god and the burglar retreats. Yae returns to her room with a sewing kit prepared in order to fix her stuff bear head. She then begin to sweat nervously upon the realization that she does not know how to fix it. The next day Yae has Akina fix the bear head for her as Ao and Kotoha watch grinning in amusement. Characters in order of appearance * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Rin Azuma (Mentioned) * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters